Defrosted Hell
Saviour in Black Amon teleported everyone away from the scene, taking them to the kitchen. He randomly teleported them away, not really choosing a coordinate, due to the situation not giving him time, and being rather unfamiliar with this prison. At their arrival, the cooks and chefs ran away from the kitchen in a panic, recognizing them as prisoners who have escapes and regained their magic. "Okay! Okay, everyone okay?" Amon asked, noticing Midnight's bleeding stump where his arm used to be "Nope! Not okay!". "I'm...fine...!" Midnight gritted his teeth, intensly bleeding from his severred wound, gripping it with his left arm. "You're not! You're bleeding like hell!" Cobra shouted "We gotta do something about it!". "W-...Well, where's the goddamn medical bay? Y-...You have that here, right?" Amon asked. "There is." Racer calmly replied "It's not far. I'll give you the coordinates." Racer said, helping Amon know the destination he needs to arrive at. Arriving in the medical bay, once more the nurses and doctors ran away in a panic at the sudden arrival of these prisoners. "Put him on the table! I'll grab some bandages!" Amon said, going to instantly look for medical equipment to take care of Midnight's arm. "You know what to do?" Cobra asked. "I...My wife is a doctor." Amon replied, coughing because even he was rather skeptical about Lamia's occupation. I mean, she can take care of wounds and diseases pretty handily but, she's Lamia. "Ha! Found it!" Amon declared, finding pain killers and bandages "Right, right, first we gotta...uhhh...disinfect, yes, see if there's...infect-...". Suddenly, Midnight grabbed Amon by his arm, pulling him closer "Just...stop the bleeding...!" Midnight said between his gritted teeth, having a surprisingly strong grip on him. "...Right." Amon replied, tearing off a piece of Midnight's shirt, exposing his wound, beginning to treat it. A few moments have passed, and Amon managed to stop Midnight's bleeding and fully bandage it. Midnight's skin has gotten more pale, and his blood got over the table and Amon's hands. Angel stood a fair distance away from the table, standing idle. "It's okay, darlin'." Kamma said to Angel, patting her on the shoulder "He doesn't blame you for anything." Angel stared at Kamma, not even giving a response, averting her gaze "There, there. We still love ya.". "Alright...help me up." Midnight said, trying to get up from the table, as Racer and Cobra came to his aid, helping him stand up. "We...We need to leave...but before..." Midnight began coughing, feeling weaker than before "Haaah...! Haah...our...things...we need to get..." Midnight clutched the table, sweating due to the lingering pain. "Calm down." Amon stood up "Where do they keep everything?". "It has to be in a safe place. Somewhere, we..." Before Racer could finish, everyone was transported away into a vault, where various pieces of clothing and equipment were left in a bunch together. Before the group stood the masked man witht he black cloak. "...Well, hello there." Racer casually greeted the stranger. "Get dressed, we don't have much time." The masked man said, placing his hand on the wall, distorting the space int he room, creating seperate rooms for everyone to change "I will let you keep your modesty even.". "Uhhh...excuse me, but who in the name of...?". "I am Ra Stheno. That's all you need to know. Now, get dressed, I'll get you out of here soon, I just need..." Suddenly, a blade went through Ra's stomach, stabbing through the wall "Oh, bother." Ra said, phasing through the blade, and striking the wall, exiting the room, revealing Weiss, now dressed in only a bikini top and shorts and sandles. Ra sighed, shaking his head "Get ready. I'll be right back." Ra said, walking outside the room. "I gotta admit." Weiss said, stabbing the ground with her sword, resting against it "I didn't expect you to be such a hassle. You beat up my right-hand man. Poor Mordred's glasses are now pieces on the floor. Gonna be all week with that." Weiss casually conversed with Ra, as he got closer towards her "Not much of a talker, are you?". "No." Ra said, stomping his foot on the ground, charging at Weiss "Because I'd rather not regret this." Thrusting his arm forth, Ra unleashed an enormous torrent of destructive energy, eradicating the platform there on, and everything in its way. "Hm, maybe that was a bit excessive..." Ra said, as he saw how much of the area he destroyed. "T'was kinda cool!" Weiss shouted, directly above Ra, stabbing the wall with her sword and standing atop it, looking down on him "How about you actually hit this time?". "Oh, you are a riot." Ra said, as Weiss came crashing down towards him, her sword pointing at him. Ra attempted to grab a hold of the blade itself, resulting in him being sent crashing through the platform he stood on, down to the lower floors. "...Okay, so..." Amon coughed, clearing his throat "A masked guy who is choosing to save us is fighting a half-naked woman with a sword...Alright, not as weird as it sounds, also you guys are already fully dressed..." Amon said, noticing only now everyone already finished dressing up in their original garb "...You sure like your coats.". "Let's just...go." Midnight said, wearing his coat over his shoulders, covering his right stump. "Think he needs help?" Cobra asked. "Me and Amon shall go see." Racer said, beginning to leave the room "He teleports and I am fast. We'll be able to retreat easily, if things get bad.". "Ah, that's...true." Amon said, rubbing his chin. In the actual fight, Ra was swiftly dodging Weiss' sword slashes, swings and thrusts "You know!" Weiss began chattering while assaulting Ra "I never quite got the concept! The idea of someone deciding their life ain't worth it so they'd break the law and effectively challenge the world!" She shouted, just barely grazing Ra with her sword "Will you tell me then? Since I got you on literally the tip of my sword, it'd be nice to get a bit a info!". Ra extended his hand, grabbing the blade and pulling Weiss towards him "Circumstance." He said, striking Weiss in the stomach with an open palm, the shockwave he released leaving an imprint on the wall behind her, the intensity of it causing her to cough blood "And a lack of choice. Or just, you didn't know any better until it was too late.". "Oh." Weiss said, smiling, a tree branch growing from the ground and stabbing through Ra's arm "So it ain't 'bout bein' a dumbass?" The branch intertwined itself around his arm, exploding from the abundnace of magic power gathered in it. Weiss came unscathed from the explosion, while Ra lost his left arm. "Oh, got your arm, haha! Ah, I'm gonna slap your shi-...". Before Weiss could finish, Amon teleported next to her, his fist inches away from her face. However, she bent her back, avoiding his fist, and backflipping away from him "Ha! You thought I'd get caught that ea-..." And once more, she was cut off, this time, by Racer, kicking her arm, breaking it and sending her tumbling along the ground. Weiss began standing back up "Okay...that was a dick move. I wasn't even watching.". "Warden Godwine. I'll be blunt, you aren't a bad person." Racer said, standing infront of Weiss as she got back up "Infact, you truly do want to make the world better by keeping us here. But, unfortunately, we don't intend on making things worse. So, please, let us go.". "...Wait, you're serious?" Weiss suddenly bursted laughing, even wiping her tears with her broken arm "Y-...You think, I...I actually believe you?!". "No reason to try and negotiate with her..." Amon said "She'll jus-...". "Oh, eat a cock." Weiss said, staring at the three criminals infront of her. "You think you're going to beat me?" She stabbed her sword into the ground, grabbing her arm, forcing her bones back in place "You think you can escape?! No, you won't. Because, in the end, the good guy always wins, the bad guys always loses, and I don't think, the one who makes a living out of the corpses they can make, are the good guys, now do ya?!" Her smile widened, bearing her teeth, the intensity of her aura shredding the ground around her as she grabbed her sword's hilt "So go ahead and poison me, stab me, blast me, all that shit! 'cause I'm not going to stop. I will never stop, until my bones are dust and ashes!" Weiss roared, charging full speed at Racer and Amon, attempting to slash them. The two men prepared to battle, however, at that moment, a snake coiled itself around Weiss' right leg, and bit it to maintain a grab, pulling her away from them. "No." Ra commanded the snake, forcing it to bring Weiss towards her "Your fight is with me!". "Heh! Fine! I'll kick your goddamn ass first!" Weiss declared, stabbing the snake, freeing herself as she stood up "I'm pumped up! Full of adrenaline and goddamn hype!" Weiss' aura suddeny flared up, her eyes glowing blue with incredible intensity, the force of her raw presence even shuddering Amon and Racer. "I-...What the hell...? Was this how strong she was?" Amon asked, feeling as if he is sensing a creature that isn't human. This sort of power, all inside one body, couldn't be normal. "We should get back to the others and find a safe pl-..." Ra snapped his hands, transporting Racer and the others out of the underground prison, out into the outside, in an unknown forest "...-ace...Oh.". "What the hell?!" Cobra looked around, clearly shocked by this "Wha-...What the...?!". "D-...Did he just teleport us out?!" Amon said, shocked "I-...Is...Could he just do that?! Why the...why the fuck did it take him this goddamn long?!". "Not to be rude, but couldn't you teleport out too?" Gram asked Amon. "I'd have to know the coordinates, but I didn't know how deep the damn thing was!". "Hahaha! I just realized you're still without a damn shirt, haha! You look so funny!" Lucadra said, rolling on the ground laughing. Rejuvenated A while has passed, and everyone settled down, sitting around a campfire they managed to start up. It was nighttime, calm and also cold, if it weren't for the fire. "...So..." Amon openned his mouth, but suddenly, was interrupted by a large, glowing tower of light, miles away from them, looking like a speck from afar, but still notable "...Okay, ignoring that...thing, uhhh..." Amon coughed, clearing his throat "What're you guys gonna do now?". "That is actually excellent timing..." Midnight said, taking the focus "I had to bring up this up eventually, but since I feel better now, I can speak.". "Don't force yourself." Cobra said to Midnight. "No." Midnight breathed in, speaking "Since we are no longer a team, no longer a dark guild, you are all free to go. I will not force you to be shackled with me." Midnight said to everyone, with only Amon being rather lost. "Are you saying we disband?" Racer said, translating Midnight's words. "...If you can call it that, yes." Midnight replied "We are no longer the Six Devils everyone feared, we're just people now. We're not even the original six anymore. Hoteye, no...Richard, Richard has moved on. He is free. And I will not strip you of your freedom. So, I say to you, if you choose to leave and live out your life as you wish, I will not object. I will allow it with open arms infact.". "...Alright, so, I'm gonna go look for something to eat." Cobra casually said, standing up "You guys be careful.". "Wait, aren't you going to answer that?" Midnight asked. "Huh? Why? I'm not gonna leave you. You're my buddy." Cobra said, grinning "We've been having each other's back for the last few years, we stuck together and toughened through! No reason to stop now, right?". "I agree." Racer said "I have nowhere to go anyway. I'd much rather be around familiar faces.". "I ain't really familiar with you guys before the celler, but I like you guys. I say, let's all be buds for life!" Kamma cheerfully concurred. Midnight sat in silence, being in complete shock at the responses he recieved. He looked over at Angel, who seemed to try and avoid eye contact "I...I don't want to be alone either..." Angel said, speaking in a low tone, clearly still having some negative effect by her time in prison. "I'm finally outside...so, I'd much rather...be with friends.". "...I..." Midnight took a moment "I did not know, you would want to...". "I feel so left out..." Amon thought to himself, trying to remain out of it. "Besides! We got six fellas! We got a sixth one right here!" Cobra said, pointing at Amon. "Wait what." Amon replied in confusion. "Ah...he's right." Midnight smiled, the first time Amon saw him smile "Amon, would you like to join the Oracion Seis?". "Ah...I...I can't...I don't want to be rude! I need to go home, to my family. I can't...join you." Amon replied, being rather taken aback by the offer. "No problem, we'll go with you!". "What?!" Amon shouted in shock at Cobra's response. "We have nowhere to go." Racer said "Your area...doesn't sound so bad, if a criminal like you can be there.". "Ah..." Amon took a moment to recompose himself "...Well, I mean...I guess they won't mind...We got...Uhhh...". "Well, that's a conversation for another day! Right now, lemme go get some foo-..." Suddenly, everyone halted, stopped as they heard something move. Racer and Amon stood up, while Kamma stayed near Angel for protection, and Midnight remained on guard. "Something's coming..." Lucadra said, sounding serious "Something very bad is coming." She giggled, grinning and exposing her fangs "You are gonna have a riiiiiiide~.". Amon simply looked confused at Lucadra's words. "Whatever it is...I can sense it...It's moving fast." Gram himself said, giving Amon more reason to be on guard. A few moments of silence took part. There was nothing. No movement, no noise. Everyone seemed to calm down, but still worried. "...I think we're in the cle-..." Before Cobra could finish, his eyes widened in pain, as a large slash appeared on his back "Gah...!!! What the he-...?!" Cobra looked around, trying to use his hearing to pinpoint the location of whatever attacked him. "Everyone keep a guard up! Whatever is here, it's still here!". A quickly moving shadow blitzed through the campfire, slicing a boulder clean on its way, leaving a gash on Amon's shoulder "Urgh...!" Amon quickly looked around, trying to find whatever assaulted him "What kind of animal is this?!". "If it's even an ani-..." Racer was interrupted as slash appeared on his leg, causing him to fall on his knee "...! It's...too fast?". "Midnight, watch out!" Cobra shouted "It's coming from behind!". Midnight quickly turned around, thrusting his left arm forth, blasting whatever was coming at him with a stream of dark ghouls, ripping apart the woods as the ghouls shredded them. However, something crude, but sharp, went through his hand, as he was tackled, causing him to tumble down next to the campfire, nearly catching him on fire. He kept his arm up, as a chipped, metallic blade made it way through his hand, keeping it away from stabbing him in the head, as someone was trying to stab him, as a grunting sound was heard. "Y-...You...!" The illuminance from the fires revealed maddened eyes staring at Midnight, messy and unkempt hair covering the assailant's face, yet the steam of their breathing and teeth were visible, while blood and scratches surrounded their body. It was still too dark to distinguish, but Midnight was quick to discover who this was. Suddenly, the assailant was tackled by Amon, pinning them on the ground by both their arms, as the chipped sword remained stuck in Midnight's hand "Help Midnight, quick!" Amon said, trying to keep the assailant down, yet shockingly, they had remarkable strength managing to keep him struggling "You're not someone normal, are you? Some sort of...demon?". "Amon, wait...!" Midnight said, as he was being assisted by Cobra, removing the sword from his hand "Don't hurt her!". "Her...?" Amon looked down, having one eye and being in the dark, he couldn't quite make up who he was staring at, yet before he could, he was caught off-guard by the sound of crying coming from the assailant "...Huh?" Amon loosened his grip, feeling less resistance coming from the assailant, and getting up, effectively releasing them. "You're...all real...?" The assailant spoke, their voice feminine, indicating it was a woman, as she got up and sat down, staring at everyone. Once she laid her eyes on Midnight, her eyes flared up with anger, as she tried to stand up, but fell on her knees "You...it really is you...!" Gritting her teeth, one could tell her tears were running down her cheeks and onto the ground "Why...why are you here?!". "..." Midnight stood up, confronting the assailant. "Hey, Midnight wa-...!" Midnight gestured to Cobra to stay back, walking closer to the woman. He knelt down before her "What happened to you...Erza?" Midnight asked the woman, who looked at him, the glow of the fire revealing it to be the famous Titania, Erza Scarlet, now in shambles, both mentally and physically, her body ridden with scars, covered in blood, and her eyes losing all humanity and stability. "...You're real..." She said, seeing the blood dripping from his hand, hearing them as they hit the ground, and, as if losing all strength, she closed her eyes, falling on the ground unconscious. "Is...is that really...?" Cobra himself was shocked to discover who this is. "...Amon, do you know more medical skills?" Midnight asked Amon. "Ah! I...I should know enough, yeah." He replied. "Then please...take care of her." Midnight said "And can someone help me patch this up?" He said, signalling to his hand "I'd much rather keep this hand...if possible...". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice